Light the Way
by Red Addiction
Summary: A rewrite role swap of the events in episode 8 of season 1. Instead of Aion being possessed by the dark monster it's Crow and the boys will have to race to save him. Aion has a secret that could save Crow's life will he admit it or will he find another way to save Cow's life?


**Aion's POV.**

"I quit." Crow turns around and is about to leave but I catch his wrist. "Crow this isn't you. What is it?" I look closely at him, there's something deep in his beautiful crimson eyes something menacing something dark.

"Let me go. I said I quit and that's it." He sends me a glare that makes me release him. He uses this moment to escape. "Aion why did you let him go!?" Rom roars and grabs me by the collar of my coat. Since he's shorter than me he pulls me down to eye level.

"Because something evil is inside of him and I don't know what to do." I say defeatedly. Rom releases me and I sink to the floor. "Aion." Yaiba says my name gently and rests a hand on my shoulder. I close my eyes as I feel him sit down next to me and he pulls me into his arms. Rom hits one of the walls and I flinch. Yaiba starts stroking my hair gently.

It stays quiet for a few more moments until the girls show up. "See I told you they weren't practicing pyuru." I hear Moa say. "What happened?" Cyan asks after noticing something is wrong. I don't care about appearances at this point or that Yaiba is still holding me gently. The only thing I care about right now is Crow _**my**_ Crow.

Rom explains to the girls what happened. "So Crow said he was quitting the band and when Aion went to stop him he saw something evil in his eyes." ChuChu goes over the facts. "Yeah." Rom crosses his arms and nods his head. "Could it be that he's being possessed by a dark monster." My entire body goes cold with Cyan's words. Yaiba feels it and tightens his hold on me.

"If that's the case we need to find him fast hence." Yaiba speaks up. "Good idea. Aion stay here in case he comes back." Rom says although he doesn't say the real reason he wants me to stay here; stay here so I don't do anything rash and to get my emotions in check because there's no way he'll come back. Yaiba releases me and stands up.

"If you find him call me." I turn my head to look at Rom. "I will." They all head out leaving me. I remain where I am laying on the floor. _Crow you idiot. Please find him._ Tears start flowing out of my eyes. _Please don't die._ I turn my head to look at Red Tomahawk Crow's precious guitar.

I must have zoned out because my phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. "We found him. Get to the Shibu Valley Centre Building and hurry it's not looking good." Rom doesn't have to tell me twice by the time he hangs up I'm already outside of BRR running as fast as I can with the weight of Red Tomahawk on my back.

When I arrive Rom and Yaiba are waiting outside for me. I see a figure at the top and a shiver of fear runs down my spine. _**It's Crow.**_ "You two stay here. I'll go up and try to talk to him." I head for the stairs. "We're going with you." Rom catches my arm.

"No! You two stay here in case anything happens and try to get something set up in case he...he jumps." Another shiver runs down my spine at the thought of him jumping. Rom nods and releases my arm. I start running up all the stairs straight to the top.

"Crow don't you dare!" I rush through the doors. He turns to face me. "Why does it matter what I do now? I left the band what I do is none of your concern." He scoffs.

"You haven't left the band. You are still a part of ShinganCrimsonZ, still a part of our quartet. Do you really think we would let you leave us so easily?" I take a step towards him. "Why would _you_ care? It's not like you've ever cared before." His words go straight to my heart. Despite his words I sense something his soul reaching out for me. The monster has his mind but not his heart and soul.

"You're wrong. I do care about you I always have." I take another step. "No you haven't. Stop lying to me. You of all people wouldn't care if I was gone." He looks away from me. I can't control myself anymore I run forward and punch him making sure he flies away from the edge.

"You idiot! You know that's a lie! You know I care about you! So why are you doing this!?" Tears start running down my face but I don't care _**I will not lose him.**_ "Why? Why you ask because no one cares and no one would notice." He stares straight into my eyes and I see the darkness tightening it's hold.

"Crow I care. Rom and Yaiba care. Everyone at BRR cares. Your parents care. Remember when you told me the story of how you got Red Tomahawk. You told me that when you decided to move to Midi City to pursue your dream of being a rock star and standing at the top one day that your parents saved up their money until they could buy you the guitar you had wanted for so long and they bought it and gave it to you as your going away present. Do you remember what guitar that was? It was Red Tomahawk the most important thing to you." I hand him his guitar. He stares at it blankly before laying it on the ground and standing up. "Thanks for the sob story but it's not enough to keep me in this world." He walks over to the edge.

"Crow don't! Don't you dare leave! Don't leave me! I love you Crow! I honestly love you! Please please come back to me! Don't leave me alone with a broken heart! Stay. Let's stand at the top together all four of us." I wrap my arms around him and hide my face in his hair tears streaming down my cheeks full force. "Aion." I hear him whisper. A second later he reaches up and touches my arm as if making sure I'm real.

"Are you?" I say quietly not ready to believe he's back. "You love me Wimpion?" He responds. I spin him around and kiss him. It takes a moment but he soon kisses back. I tighten my hold on him not believing he's back. That he's safe.

"Do you know the trouble you put me through?" I pant as I hold him against me. "So you love me Wimpion." He looks up at me with the stupidest smile on his face and I so badly want to kiss it off.

"Just shut up." I growl but it's a playful growl and he knows that. He wraps his arms around my waist. "Aion thank you for saving me." He says quietly and buries his face in my chest.

"What was that?" I smirk. "You know what I said jerk." He hits my back lightly but he doesn't pull away from me. I can't believe I almost lost him.

"So you do love me back." I smile as I feel him blush. "Of course I do idiot." He grumbles. He's cute but i'd never say that out loud at least not when people are around.

"Come on. We better head down before Rom and Yaiba come up to see what's going on." I release Crow. "Oh we've seen and you two idiots couldn't have confessed sooner." Rom's voice reaches my ears. I turn around and he's standing by the door with Yaiba at his side the biggest grins on their faces. I feel my entire face flush. Crow hides his red face in my chest again.

"Come on you two let's head home hence." Yaiba shakes his head at us. "Alright just let me get Red Tomahawk." Crow's voice is muffled by my chest slightly and I let out a chuckle because his breath tickles.

"I'll take care of that." I sweep him into my arms and he lets out a squeak at the sudden movement. "W-Wimpion!" He says all flustered as he buries his face back into my chest. I reach down and swiftly pick up Red Tomahawk and sling it over my back without dropping Crow a feat only a divine god could accomplish.

Rom and Yaiba head down ahead of us giving us time to be alone. It's quiet for a few moments as I take in the surrealness of it all. "I'm sorry." Crow says quietly. "You shouldn't be. It wasn't your fault." I run my fingers through his hair.

"It should be." He leans his head against my chest. I sigh. "The reason you were possessed by the dark monster was because you were worried about how I would react if you confessed correct?" I stop for a minute to look at him.

"Yes." He looks away. "Rodent you should know that you can talk to me about anything even your feelings. You've been this dark god's for a while, longer than you've realized and I am never going to let you go so easily again." I continue to walk.

"What do you mean by I've been yours for a while?" He looks back up at me. "Well when I first realized my feelings for you I guess to put into simple terms I called dibs." We're almost to the door. I feel him blush and hide his face in my chest again.

"A-Aion?" He says quietly face still hidden in my chest. "Yes." I raise an eyebrow. I have an idea on what he wants but I'm going to make him say it.

"C-can you kiss me?" His stutter when he's nervous is adorable. He removes his head from my chest and looks up at me with a bright red face. I chuckle lightly. I lean down a little and give him a gentle kiss. "Asking for a kiss from the dark god shouldn't be that hard considering my lips are yours and yours alone." I smile after I pull away. He blushes and hides his face back in my chest.

"Is this going to be your new thing when you're nervous burrow your head into my chest." I shake my head as we reach the door. "I can't help it if you're warm and I find being near you comforting andilikeyourabs." Even though he tries to make sure I don't hear the last part I still do.

"Well you'll be seeing a lot more of them." I push the door open with my shoulder. Crow doesn't respond since we're now outside. He somehow manages to slip out of my arms. We soon join Rom and Yaiba who are waiting for us.

The walk back to BRR is quiet except for when Rom tells us that he called the girls and told them that Crow's safe. Crow soon walks closer to my side and takes my hand. I look down at him and smile. We don't need words to understand each other. I know he loves me back and he knows that I'll protect him to the best of my ability. Being beside him is my favourite place to be.

"Stay with me tonight please." He whispers. "My room or yours?" I turn to look at him. He's looking down at the ground hair falling in front of his adorable face. Black ears twitching and tail swinging nervously.

"Y-yours if you don't mind." He looks at me through his hair and he looks so adorable that I don't resist and I kiss him lightly. "If it's with you I could sleep in a cardboard box." I smile gently as we take the elevator up to our floor.

"I'll be in when I change alright." Crow blushes scarlet before rushing into his room to change. I shake my head and chuckle lightly. _He's so adorable._ I walk into my room and change into my pajamas and sit on the bed while I wait for him.

"What took you so long?" I sit up as I hear my door creak open. "I was nervous alright Wimpion don't make fun of me." He shuffles in and stands by the door nervously.

"Come here." I hold my arms out. He shifts his position again before coming over and sitting in my lap. I wrap my arms around him and he snuggles against me.

"I understand why you're so nervous considering it's going to be our first time sleeping together. We don't have to share the bed if you don't want to." I run my fingers through his hair. "N-no I want to share the bed with you." He shakes his head and says quietly.

"Are you sure?" I turn his chin so that he's looking at me. "Yes." He nods. I kiss him gently. I lay down while I hold him gently against me. He curls up against my chest.

"Aion this feels nice." I feel our tails wrap around each other. "I agree fully." I wrap my one arm around him and he relaxes against me.

"Good night Wimpion." Crow mumbles already half asleep. "Good night Rodent." I kiss the top of his head and scratch one of his ears as he sighs contentedly. He's soon sound asleep.

"Never again will I almost lose you." I bury my face in his hair as I too soon fall asleep. _What a tiring day._


End file.
